Otchłań Czarnej Góry
Wędrowcy płomieni |boss=Imperator Dagran Thaurissan |type= |level=Karcer: 47-57 Wyższe Miasto: 51-61 |players=5 |bosses= }} Podnóża Czarnej Skały (znane również jako Głębie Czarnej Skały) to najgłębsza część Czarnej Skały, władana przez krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza rządzone przez Imperatora Dagrana Thaurissana. W wypełnionych lawą głębiach znalazły swój dom również sługi Pana Ognia Ragnarosa. Opis Podnóża Czarnej Skały są obecnie największą 5-osobową instancją w grze, a że prawdopodobnie się to nie zmieni, czyni to z niej prawdziwą perełkę w World of Warcraft. Ze względu na kompleksowość, średni czas ukończenia instancji to 4-6 godzin; duża ilość wrogów i bossów, liczne skrypty oraz zadania. Poziom wrogów waha się od 48 do 56, natomiast minimalny poziom postaci uprawniający do wejścia to 40. Mimo że jest to wymóg formalny, to zaleca się odpuścić sobie BRD przed poziomem 53, gdyż poniżej niego krąg aggro gracza będzie zbyt duży, by mógł w niej przeżyć. Nie można również nie docenić Oddziałów Anvilrage'a, szczególnie Oficerów (którzy posiadają Boską Tarczę) oraz Medyków, którzy mogą leczyć pozostałych żołnierzy. BRD nie jest już tak często odwiedzane jak kiedyś, gdyż większość graczy stara się osiągnąć poziom 58 tak szybko, jak to możliwe, by móc przenieść się do Outland. Nagrody za początkowe zadania w Outland przewyższają całe wyposażenie, które można zdobyć w BRD, więc stanowi ono jedynie ciekawostkę dla kolekcjonerów. Zbieranie przedmiotów na przepis dla zaklinaczy Płomienna Broń wciąż może zakończyć się sukcesem, gdyż zaklęcie to jest pożądane przez niskopoziomowe postacie. W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King BRD znowu zaczęło przyciągać uwagę, przede wszystkim ze względu na możliwe do zdobycia osiągnięcie za wyczyszczenie instancji. Często poszukiwany jest również schemat , gdyż słynny robot naprawczy czwartej generacji wymaga dwóćh takich przedmiotów. Instancję można niemal w całości przejść samotnie (przynajmniej łotrzykowie i łowcy, lecz prawdopodobnie również większość klas walczących wręcz) na wyposażeniu rzędu piątego poziomu na poziomie 70, jednak nie jest to ekonomicznie opłacalne. O ile można tu sporo zarobić (szczególnie górnicy), to rozległość instancji i relatywnie niski poziom wrogów powoduje, że są lepsze instancje do zdobywania złota (przede wszystkim Scholomance). Na poziomie 80 instancję można z łatwością przejść samotnie. BRD (oraz reszta kompleksu Czarnej Skały) jest warta przynajmniej jednej wizyty. Instancje te przedstawiają zawartość końcową z oryginalnej gry i zostały wykonane na wysokim poziomie jakości. Historia Z oficjalnej strony Blizzarda http://us.battle.net/wow/en/zone/ World Dungeons]: :Będąc niegdyś stolicą krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza, ten wulkaniczny labirynt obecnie służy jako siedziba Ragnarosa, Pana Ognia. Ragnaros odkrył tajemnicę tchnięcia życia w kamień i planuje stworzyć armię niepowstrzymanych golemów, by pomogły mu podbić całą Czarną Skałę. Wiedziony obsesją na punkcie pokonania Nefariana i jego smoczych sług, Ragnaros posunie się daleko, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Wulkaniczne Podnóża Czarnej Skały to wielkie tunele pod Czarną Skałą, dom krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza i miejsce, gdzie skonstruowano kuźnię, w której można wytopić nazwaną na ich cześć rudę. Krasnoludy zajęły Podnóża pod sztandarem swego imperatora, Dagrana Thaurissana. Thaurissan jest ostatnim z linii krasnoludzkich thanów czarowników, którzy pośród cieni służą półbogowi Ragnarosowi, setki lat temu lekkomyślnie przyzwanemu do Azeroth przez przodów Thaurissana. Mimo że krasnoludy władają Podnóżami Czarnej Skały, wielbią i pracują potężnych żywiołaków Ragnarosa, którzy przewodzą już niemal szalonym krasnoludom, prowadząc ich do coraz bardziej niebezpiecznych czynów. Dziennik Lochu Dymiące Podnóża Czarnej Skały są domem krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza i ich Imperatora, Dagrana Thaurissana. Podobnie jak jego poprzednicy, służy on niezachwianej potędze Pana Ognia Ragnarosa, bezlitosnej istoty przyzwanej do świata setki lat temu. Obecność chaotycznych żywiołaków przyciągnęła kultystów Młota Półmroku do górzystej domeny. Wraz ze sługami Ragnarosa popchnęli oni krasnoludy ku zgubnemu końcowi, by Ragnaros mógł ostatecznie zniszczyć całe Azeroth. Geografia Lokalizacja Podnóża Czarnej Skały znajdują się na najgłębszym poziomie Czarnej Skały. By się tam dostać, należy przejść po łańcuchu do centralnej wyspy, następnie iść w dół po kładce nad lawą. Przechodząc przez kamieniołom dotrze się do portalu instancji. Mapy i subregiony WorldMap-BlackrockDepths1.jpg|Detention Block WorldMap-BlackrockDepths2.jpg|Shadowforge City Wskazówki dla Poszukiwacza Lochu Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się wejść do BRD za pomocą Poszukiwacza Lochu, może on zostać rzucony do dwóch części - Niższego i Wyższego Miasta. Nie ma możliwości przekonania się, do której części się trafiło, dopiero po zabiciu ostatnich bossów danej części. Można jednak przypuszczać, że jeśli w Poszukiwaczu Lochów Wyższe Miasto jest oznaczone kłódką, to na pewno trafi się do Karceru. Podobnie, jeśli w grupie nie ma graczy poniżej poziomu 54, wtedy na pewno trafi się do Wyższego Miasta. Niższe Miasto By ukończyć Niższe Miasto należy iść prosto od portalu instancji do bloku więziennego, skręcić w prawo i zabić Wysokiego Śledczego Gerstahn.Jest ona bossem tej części i po zabiciu gracze otrzymają Chlebak. Niższe Miasto jest wybierane przeważnie przez graczy na niskim poziomie. Wyższe Miasto By ukończyć Wyższe Miasto należy zabić Imperatora Dagrana Thaurissana - być może jest to odpowiedni moment na użycie Porzuconej Machiny Drążącej stojącej nieopodal portalu instancji, by skrócić czas oczyszczenia lochu. Uwaga: Gracze nie otrzymają Chlebaka za zabicie "złego" bossa - będzie on czekał przy jednym lub drugim zależnie od części lochu, w której gracz się znalazł. Zadania Mieszkańcy lochu Podnóża zamieszkane są przez krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza, ich demoniczne krwawe ogary, stworzone przez nich golemy oraz sprzymierzone z nimi żywiołaki ognia. W mieście i w karcerze przebywa również oddział ambasadorów Młota Półmroku. Krasnoludy z Podnóży to przede wszystkim wojownicy i kapłani oraz garstka paladynów. Poza Shadowforge wszystkie krasnoludy są elitarne. Wewnątrz miasta można spotkać oddziały dwóch lub trzech elitarnych krasnoludów w towarzystwie kultystów Półmroku i otoczonych przez oddział nie-elitarnych mieszkańców. W mieście i podczas wydarzenia w Kręgu Prawa pojawiają się przedstawiciele innych ras człekokształtnych. Demoniczne krwawe ogary z Podnóży są znane z umiejętności wywęszenia ukrywających się łotrzyków i druidów. Czasami pojawiają się jako niewielka, złożona z trzech osobników, sfora, a czasami towarzyszą patrolującym krasnoludom. Wszystkie psy są nie-elitarne, jednak nie można nie doceniać obrażeń, jakie może zadać cała ich grupa. Golemy i żywiołaki ognia z Podziemi są standardowymi przedstawicielami swoich gatunków. Golemy są silnymi i dobrze uzbrojonymi wojownikami wręcz, chociaż niektóre posiadają ograniczoną umiejętność rzucania obszarowych lub nastawionych na pojedynczy cel czarów ognia. Żywiołaki ognia zadają duże obrażenia od ognia za pomocą ataków w zwarciu lub czarów dystansowych. Spotkania thumb|Bossowie instancji Profesje Ciemne Żelazo Podnóża Czarnej Skały to obok Stopionego Rdzenia jedyne miejsce, gdzie można wydobywać ciemne żelazo. Jest to również miejsce, gdzie znajdują się Czarna Kuźnia i Czarne Kowadło. Czarna Kuźnia, znajdująca się na końcu lochu nieopodal portalu do Stopionego Rdzenia, jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie ciemne żelazo można przetopić na sztaby. Czarne Kowadło znajduje się w sercu lochu, nieopodal miejsca przebywania Lorda Incendiusa. Jest ono niezbędne do stworzenia większości receptur wykorzystujących ciemne żelazo. Tym samym BRD jest niezbędnym miejscem dla graczy parających się kowalstwem lub inżynierią, którzy używają tego rzadkiego metalu. Jako że przepisy ograniczają się w znacznej mierze do zbroi o wysokiej odporności na ogień, nie są już często produkowane, chyba że jako przedmiot kolekcjonerski. Kowalstwo Po Podnóżach są porozrzucane Plany Kowalskie, które pojawiają się jako zwoje, na które można kliknąć ikonką zębatki. Tylko kowale na wysokim poziomie umiejętności moga z nich korzystać, jeśli poziom będzie zbyt niski, plany zostaną zniszczone. Otwarcie zwoju nauczy kowala jednego z następujących planów: * Plany: * Plany: Miejsca, gdzie można znaleźć inne plany: * W pokoju w Manufaktorii obok Lorda Golemów Argelmacha * W Manufaktorii na ławce po prawej, nieopodal mostu do Ponurego Pijaka * W pokoju przed Siódemką, za schodami * Nieopodal Generała Angerforge'a na stole * Na półce w północno-zachodnim rogu na piętrze Wschodniego Garnizonu Inżynieria Kilka schematów inżynierskich pojawia się jedynie w tej instancji: * Schemat: : pojawia się jako zwój na ziemi nieopodal Lorda Golemów Argelmacha * Schemat: : można zdobyć na Technikach Broni w Manufaktorii * Schemat: : można zdobyć na Technikach Broni w Manufaktorii * Schemat: : można zdobyć na Rzemieślnikach Doomforge'ów w Manufaktorii * Schemat: : można zdobyć na Korkowym Spazzringu Krawiectwo Nadzorca Pyron, który patroluje Kamieniołom na początku instancji, posiada plan . Brewfest :Główny artykuł: Brewfest Obchodzony zarówno przez Hordę, jak i Przymierze Brewfest jest czasem świętowania zbiorów sfermentowanych owoców. Gracze mogą wyruszyć do Podnóży Czarnej Skały by pokonać Corena Direbrewa w nadziei zdobycia na nim okolicznościowych wierzchowców. Wierzchowce te nie są gwarantowaną zdobyczą, lecz nie są przypisane do frakcji. Każdy gracz ma szansę zdobycia jednego z dwóch wierzchowców: lub . Zmiany w patchach * Patch 4.0.1 (2010-10-12): Dodanie nowych zadań. * Patch 4.0.1 (2008-07-15): Ponury Pijak przeszedł pomniejszą renowację, dodającą kilku nowych NPC oraz możliwe do kupienia przedmioty. * Patch 4.0.1 (2006-03-28): Podnóża Czarnej Skały mogą być obecnie penetrowane przez grupy maksymalnie pięcioosobowe. * Patch 4.0.1 (2005-05-05): Pojawiła się nowa grafika ładująca. * Patch 4.0.1 (2005-03-07): ** Instancja przystosowana do dziesięciu graczy. ** Drzwi do Lyceum otworzą się ponownie po zabiciu Magmusa. ** Rozdarcie Umysłu i Uszkodzenie obecnie działa na bossów. Kategoria:Podnóża Czarnej Skały Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Blackrock Mountain Kategoria:Klan Ciemnego Żelaza en:Blackrock Depths es:Blackrock Depths fr:Profondeurs de Rochenoire ja:Blackrock Depths